


At Prayer

by grelleswife



Series: Black Governess [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Governess AU, Fem!Agni, Female Sebastian Michaelis, Kissing, Other, Prayer, based on that one illustration of Agni and Sebastian in the tete-a-tete chair, genderfluid Sebastian, hence the "other" relationship category
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: As Agni prays to Kali, a certain demon whispers in her ear.
Relationships: Agni/Sebastian Michaelis
Series: Black Governess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	At Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is set in what I'm calling the "Black Governess" AU. The basic premise is that Ciel is a girl; hence, in order to stay close to her, Sebastian adopts the guise of her governess, "Sébastienne."
> 
> The work was inspired heavily by the Chapter 126 drawing in which Sebastian and Agni are shown seated in a tête-à-tête chair, with Sebastian leaning over to whisper in Agni's ear while he's at his prayers. In the Victorian period, romantic couples used these chairs as a means of sitting close for intimate conversations without committing the indiscretion of touching.
> 
> Agni is obviously genderbent here, while Sébastienne is better described as genderfluid and female-presenting.

Agni sat upright in the tête-à-tête chair, head bowed in prayer. The sacred mantras to Kali resounded in her mind like the sonorous tolling of a bell. Her soul revolved on the cosmic circle formed by those familiar, beloved words. What had been empty, meaningless syllables in her wicked youth now served to comfort and sustain her.

“Agni.”

Sébastienne’s warm breath tickled her ear, the whisper inciting her blood to sing fiery allelulias.

The khansama fought back a smile. Her lover had been waiting patiently, but even a governess’s forbearance had its limits. She resumed her chant…

“Sunshine.”

The demon pressed a kiss against her cheek, light as a feather. Like a stone skipping across the water, it rippled the surface of Agni’s equanimity. Her mind flitted away from the mantras’ golden hoop. The night called to her. Agni’s hands parted, and she felt Sébastienne’s fingers intertwine possessively with hers.

“Light of my life.”

The governess nuzzled her tenderly. She might have been a cat bestowing affection on one of its fellows. Agni opened her eyes to see Sébastienne propping up her arms on the railing, carmine eyes sparkling with triumphant laughter. Stray tendrils of dark hair fell across her face, as was their wont, and her rosy mouth curved up in a crescent moon of a smile. An ageless beauty so near to divine that Agni wished to prostrate herself before it.

“Enough of Kali—the only name I want on your lips is my own.”

“Oh, Sébastienne,” Agni chuckled affectionately. She could never bring herself to scold her beloved. Unrepentant, the governess tilted her head just so in the way that never failed to make Agni’s heart race. She squeezed Agni’s hand and laughed warmly, showing her dainty little fangs.

“That’s better.”

The khansama reverently kissed the inside of her wrist, surrendering to the silent passion that bound their hearts with a red string. A shudder ran through Sébastienne.

In hushed tones, the demon declared, “You see? _I_ am your blessing, dear, for heaven is in these lips. Take me, and taste immortality.”

Agni murmured her lover’s name as they kissed, the most sacred chant of all. “Sébastienne, _Sébastienne_ —"

“My sweet Agni,” the governess sighed in contentment.

And so it was.

**Author's Note:**

> "I am your blessing, dear, for heaven is in these lips. Take me, and taste immortality": Loosely based on the following lines from Christopher Marlowe's play Doctor Faustus: 
> 
> "Sweet Helen, make me immortal with a kiss:  
> Her lips sucks forth my soul, see where it flies!  
> Come Helen, come, give me my soul again.  
> Here will I dwell, for heaven be in these lips,  
> And all is dross that is not Helena!"


End file.
